The Price of Ignorance
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: KAMUI: Utsuho remained blind, and Atsuma paid the price for it. Deathfic


Warnings: Abuse, characters death, "spin-off", one-shot, possible OOCness. Spoilers for volume 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own KAMUI. 'Tis owned by Shingo Nanami, Broccoli Books, and whoever else may own the amazing series.  
Notes: Yup. I've been meaning to get around to this for a while now, and finally did. It's angsty, so beware. I feel pretty good considering I did this all in one sitting, it almost made me cry, and I've managed to get the hang of typing with this wrist thingy I'm wearing!  
Summary: Utsuho remained blind, and Atsuma paid the price for it.

**_The Price of Ignorance_**  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

He said the words that he normally said when the sun had set and the fireflies danced in the air. Atsuma would smile in that cute, innocent way of his and nod while doing so. Occasionally, Utsuho would reach forward and grip Atsuma's forearm lightly, hoping for a hug or another farewell. He would receive a flinch and an awkward smile in return, as well as said arm hiding behind his back.

Atsuma waved goodbye, a smile lingering on his face as he made his way back to the village to the hut he was confined to.

Shoots of pain ran through his arm from the spot where his brother had touched him, gently he assumed. In truth, Atsuma didn't really know the word 'gently' until he met Utsuho. Biting his lower lip as he passed the threshold and ducked under the cloth that marked the entranceway, he lifted up his sleeve gingerly and peeked a look at the long gashes.

Before meeting his brother, he had gone searching for some herbs to help with the pain. It did little but numb it for a few hours at the most. He exhaled heavily, eyes filled with sorrow and pain. The gashes had scabbed over, but some of them had torn from Utsuho's hand, breaking the seal and causing some blood to drip down his arm.

The young child blinked, suddenly feeling a shiver run down his spine. A shadow dwarfed his small frame and he turned around quickly, falling to the floor.

"You…Did something we told you not to. You met Utsuho, didn't you?" The Elder lifted up a wooden staff ominously, "You're a bid child, Atsuma."

Atsuma's eyes went wide, and then his world was filled with pain.

…Utsuho's eyes snapped open. Something stirred in his mind that hadn't been their before. His eyes were wide and his breathing was in harsh pants, sweat trickling down the side of his face. Fear and adrenaline rushed through his veins.

Something was wrong.

He threw off the blankets and made his way outside of his hut, towards where his heart was telling him to go.

He made his way to one of the Elder's huts, Ekashi. Frowning, he slowly put his hand forward to open the cloth and enter into the home. He stepped forward, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. The moon had guided his path before, but now it was just a sliver of light coming through the cloth and the shut windows.

His eyes went wide. His hands shook as tears blurred his vision. He rushed forward, and then fell to his knees by a broken and bleeding little bundle.

"Atsuma!" Utsuho cried, a sharp pain filling his head. What was going on? Why was Atsuma in such a horrible condition? The one screaming loudest at him, however, was why didn't he notice this before?

Atsuma opened his eyes after a long struggle, finally managing to keep them partially open. Blood was running down through his cut and some torn skin. The staff had hit him in some parts so hard that it literally tore his skin open. His beautiful emerald green eyes were fading to a dull color, clouded with pain and tears. His little body began to tremor in Utsuho's hold.

"Hold on, Atsuma! I'll get some help!"

Blood trickled down the corner of Atsuma's mouth as he panted to keep breathing. Utsuho's heart nearly stopped at the sight. A tear fell. His baby brother was dying. Atsuma opened his mouth, another trickle of blood running down from his lips, staining them red.

"Yo...You p-prom…ised to st…ay…" Atsuma wheezed, exhaustion clearly on his face.

"Shh." More tears fell. He lifted his hand to wipe away the trickle of blood leaking down onto his torn and bloodied clothing. "I know. I know. I'm here now, all right? I'll always be here for you, Atsuma." He brushed some sweat soaked hair away from Atsuma's forehead.

A relieved look appeared on the young child's face at his older brother's words. "Stay…" He gripped onto Utsuho's sleeve fearfully, tears making a path down the corner of his eyes.

"Always." Utsuho leaned down, his forehead on Atsuma's in a comforting way. Atsuma's breath quickened in pain, and then, with a wet-sounding cough, slowly ceased. Utsuho choked on his tears, a lump forming in his throat.

He wished with all his power and might that his little brother would hold on. "Please stay with me, Atsuma. Please." But when he pulled back, Atsuma was already gone.

**_FIN_**


End file.
